<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPN one shots by Rivenlore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161768">SPN one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivenlore/pseuds/Rivenlore'>Rivenlore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel? - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Possession, Sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivenlore/pseuds/Rivenlore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is evil and possesses someone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPN one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to do this because I wanted to see what would happen, so here you are! Also, this isn't close to canon so...yeah. Hope you like all the sadness I'm about to make you read :) And thanks for everyone on Pinterest for telling me to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't happening. There was no way this could be happening, right?</p><p>Yes, Dean had at one point said "yes" to Micheal, but it had never happened. Michael had never actually decided to do it; take over Dean's body so he could kill Lucifer. But did that mean the invitation was still there? Did that in fact mean that anytime he wished, Michael could inhabit Dean's body? What was Dean doing right now-was he even still there? Did he know what he was doing?</p><p>"Yes, Castiel," he said. Cas's heart flipped. </p><p>This was not Dean.</p><p>"I have to say," the man said, "I'm impressed with you, Castiel."</p><p>"What?" Cas asked. He blinked, staring. How could he not stare? Every mannerism and gesture and step was like Dean's. Except it was so definitely NOT Dean. There was no way it could be Dean. Well, it wasn't. "Michael?"</p><p>Cas had been alive for so long. More then the oldest humans (younger then Death, of course), and even the prehistoric animals. He had seen everything, looking down from Heaven and wishing he was down there. What is it like to be down on Earth? Living without knowing what's going to come; having no one to order you around, and controlling your own life. Cas had always wanted that. And he'd gotten it, hadn't he? At some point Cas had come down to Earth and he'd started living like a human, right? With his own free will. And who had taught him that? Dean.</p><p>No matter what Cas had seen, it had always happened before. Except when he met Dean and Sam Winchester. They may not have been different at first-just your average hunters-but the more Cas got to know them-</p><p>There was nothing that could have prepared him for this. Nothing in all his years of living, and somehow this sight was the one thing-it hurt him like nothing he'd ever seen or felt before.</p><p>"I can feel him up here, you know," Not Dean said, smiling with a coldness that felt unreal. "He's fighting to get free."</p><p>It had been too easy to get inside Dean's head; Cas could tell by the tilt of his head and the cruel smile there. He didn't want to look at the arrogance there, but how could he not? Somehow Michael had-he was using Dean as his vessel. </p><p>"Let him go," Cas said. He tried to stand strong as Michael looked over at him again. It was Michael, he tried to remind himself. Not Dean. "Let him go, and-"</p><p>"It's too bad," Michael said-not Dean, Cas reminded himself. Not Dean. Not Dean. Not Dean. "He was in love with you."</p><p>When Cas had first started watching movies (there were so many to choose from) he'd noticed something. Whenever something particularly sad happened, all you could hear was white noise. And for a couple of seconds there would simply be ringing in the speakers as the person tried to deal with whatever they had just heard. That did not happen.</p><p>Cas had heard Michael loud and clear. But it made no sense-why was Michael telling him this now, if...if...it was too late.</p><p>"He was in love with you."</p><p>So that's what this feeling was. Like descending into hell again, not sure if he would make it out, much less sure he could rescue one single soul. Or maybe it was the fear and dread of waking up in purgatory just knowing he was going to get Dean killed. Was that feeling what Michael meant? This intangible fear of getting the one-the one he cared about killed? His happiness stolen and getting ripped away even though Cas knew logically he would be sent to Heaven. </p><p>"He was in love with you."</p><p>No. No, that couldn't be true. Michael couldn't be telling the truth, right? Only demons lied to people to get what they wanted, not angels...right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>